Spreader
Spreader, known as in Japan, is a Battle Chip present in all games from the Mega Man Battle Network series. This chip, alongside a set of similar Battle Chips, act as an enhancement to the NetNavi's buster for one shot, spreading damage to adjacent panels. No viruses drop any of the Battle Chips in this family that have no element, and in most games they cause 30 damage. Puffy and Shrimpy drop chips of the Aqua element, and Spikey of the Fire element. Battle Chips Shotgun , known as Blaster in the English dub of the anime MegaMan NT Warrior, is a Battle Chip that fires a projectile straight forward and hits both the target and the square behind it. In the anime it fires several projectiles from the buster. Bubbler :See Bubble Spread for the Bubbler chip in the first game. Bubbler, known as in Japan, is a stronger, Aqua element version of Shotgun that can be obtained from Shrimpy. Heat Shot is a stronger, Fire element version of Shotgun that can be obtained from Spikey. V-Gun spreads in the two diagonal squares behind the target. Bubble-V is a stronger, Aqua element version of V-Gun. Heat-V is a stronger, Fire element version of V-Gun. Side Gun is a Battle Chip that only appeared in Mega Man Battle Network 3. Its shot spreads in the panels to the side of the target. Bubble Side is a stronger, Aqua element version of Side Gun. Heat Side is a stronger, Fire element version of Side Gun. Cross Gun spreads in four diagonal squares, forming a cross. Bubble Cross is a stronger, Aqua element version of Cross Gun. Heat Cross is a stronger, Fire element version of Cross Gun. Spreader Spreader, known as in Japan, is a Battle Chip that hits all panels around the target. In Mega Man Battle Network 4 it has a Dark Chip named that causes 400 damage, but has negative side effects to the user. In Mega Man Battle Network 6 Spreader appears as three Battle Chips with different attack power. Bubble Spread , named Bubbler in the English version of the first Mega Man Battle Network game, is an Aqua element version of Spreader. Heat Spread , named Heater in the English version of the first Mega Man Battle Network game, is a Fire element version of Spreader. 3-Way is a Battle Chip from Mega Man Network Transmission. Instead of a single shot splitting after hitting the target, it fires buster shots in three directions. Battle Chips by game ''Mega Man Battle Network'' ''Mega Man Network Transmission'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 3'' ''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 4'' ''Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 6'' Advanced PET Link PET_EX Program Advances Powered Cannon: Giant cannon that attacks like a spreader. Damage:200 Battle Chips: Shotgun K, Cross gun K, Spreader K and Mega Cannon K H-Burst (Hyper Burst) Spreader attack that explodes multiple times after first impact. Damage: 100 Battle Chips: 3 Spreaders with battle chips in alphabetical order. 'M-Burst '(Mega Death Burst) Spreader attack that explodes a large amount of times after first impact. Damage:100 Battle Chips: 5 Spreader Battle Chips in alphabetical order. (MMBN) Heat Spread (HeatSprd) Bubble Spread (BubSprd) Gallery MMNTWBlaster.png|Shotgun in the anime. MMNTWSpreader.png|Spreader in the anime. MMNTWHyperBurst.png|Hyper Burst in the anime. MMNTWMegaDeathBurst.png|Mega Death Burst in the anime. MMNTWMegaDeathBurstB.png|Mega Death Burst in the anime. BeastHyperBurst.png|Hyper Burst in the anime. SpreaderConcept.jpg|Concept art. See also *Spikey *Puffy *Shrimpy *Air Spread Category:Battle Chips